User talk:Loli-Wordgirl1
=2009= Welcome Hi, welcome to Wordgirl Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Wordgirl Wiki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 15:03, October 15, 2009 =2010= Me being an admin Hi Loli, I requested adminship on this wiki through Wikia and they said to check with you if you were OK with me being an admin or bureaucrat because you were the most active user. They said it would be best if we were both administrators and share the responsibility. Let me know what you think. P.S. Please respond on my talk page, User talk:Anakiniman. Thank you, —Anakiniman 15:59, May 4, 2010 (UTC) : I would love to be a admin. Count me in. :D : —Preceding unsigned comment added by Loli-Wordgirl1. Remember to sign your talk posts with ~~~~! Asking to Ban Excuse me. I don't wish to sound prudent or anything, but we have someone who is purposely running around the Wiki, plagarizing, posting false information, and spamming. His I.P. is 64.251.50.98. If you could ban him/her to prevent causing any further mischeif I'd appreciate it. ~Furrtwo the Fantastic 13:36, June 22, 2010 (UTC) : I will try but it's impossible to ban people from wiki. : —Preceding unsigned comment added by Loli-Wordgirl1. Remember to sign your talk posts with ~~~~! KK. Thanks for trying, anyway. I'm not sure if the rogue has been banned or not, but he appears to not be causing anymore trouble as of now. If he comes back, though, I'll try my best to fix the information. ~Furrtwo the Fantastic 03:09, June 26, 2010 (UTC) :You can suspend them for up to a year. Such as internet ISP user 99.146.18.42, who's vandalizing everything...well, almost everything. Mouseinphilly 1:20 PM US EDT Sept 23 2010 Admin Request Heya, Loli? I've been editing on the Wiki for about a month now, and I've made over one hundred edits. There really aren't very many visitors here, at all; there have been at least three spammers/vandalizers in the past month and whenever they've come up I've been on it to fix whatever they messed up. Because of the lack of activity here, and also the fact I've made a Favicon as well as a Logo, I was wondering if I could request... an adminship on the Wiki. I've added many images and greatly improved an amount of articles during the time I've been there... well, in my opinion. If you could consider honoring me the position of being an administrator here, I'd be elated. I want to help improve the WordGirl Wiki and make it as incredible as possible! Thanks in advance, whatever the outcome. ~Furrtwo the Fantastic 16:34, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Hi Loli, it's been about two weeks now, and normally I wouldn't be hawking you about this, but due to the fact that we have a rather aggravating vandalizer on here purposely trashing character profiles, adding nonsense pages, and even screwing around this talk page right here, I've had to jump up every time and try to revert the damage. If you could please grant me admin rights, so I can assist with the general upkeeping of the Wiki, I'd be most grateful. ~Furrtwo the Fantastic 17:21, July 17, 2010 (UTC) : You should talk to Kyle H about that. : Promoting I just noticed the above conversation and I'm not sure if you knew, but now that you're a bureaucrat you can promote people to the position of administrator on your own, which is OK, since we are the primary managers of the Wiki. I have just promoted Furrtwo, but if there is anyone in the future you feel should be an admin, you can promote them yourself. To do this, go to the page , then type in the username of the user you want to promote (Do not type in User:) and hit Enter. Then check the box labeled "Administrator", add in a reason if desired, and save the changes. In addition, if you need information on how to do other administrative tasks, please see the Administrators' how-to guide, and the Bureaucrats' how-to guide on HELP! Wikia. Happy editing, Anakiniman 19:03, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Reply to comment on blog "Can you please stop adding speculations to the relationship between Tobey and Wordgirl. If it is not confirmed by the creator of the show then you don't put it it in okay." '' May I first remind you that it is common courtesy to leave a message such as this on a user's talk page, and blog comments are reserved for what's exactly on the tin, ''comments on blogs. According in exact wording to dictionary.com, the word "speculation" means: "the contemplation or consideration of some subject; ''to engage in speculation on humanity's ultimate destiny."'' If we go by that, than everything on this Wiki is speculation. Everthing here is contemplation and consideration of the series WordGirl. So, it's fine to add speculations to the relationship between WordGirl and Tobey as long as it's true. If it's true, than it has been confirmed by the creators because the creators confirm everything on every episode. Have a nice day, ~Furrtwo the Fantastic talk 21:19, August 26, 2010 (UTC) 15:32, June 2, 2011 (UTC)15:32, June 2, 2011 (UTC)15:32, June 2, 2011 (UTC)15:32, June 2, 2011 (UTC)15:32, June 2, 2011 (UTC)Loli-Wordgirl1 15:32, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Yes but there is a difference between fan speculation and general speculations. Loli-Wordgirl1 15:32, June 2, 2011 (UTC)Loli-Wordgirl1 P.S. Also did the creators confirm that they say that things are confirmed in the episodes? Deleting talk pages posts Please do not delete your talk pages posts as they are part of the public record. --Anakiniman 01:48, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Block Please remember to follow the User Blocking Policy when blocking/banning a user or IP. You blocked Furrtwo for a year when he was making a reasonable point when he was NOT breaching a policy. Also, you protected the Tobey page for "excessive vandalism" that was not real vandalism. It was completely accurate. I have reverted some of your damage. Also, please do not protect your talk page as users and even unregistered contributors may need to ask you a question. Please unprotect it. —Anakiniman 01:55, August 29, 2010 (UTC) =2011= May I Have a Word Who is your character from May I Have a Word? Loli-Wordgirl1 00:31, January 11, 2011 (UTC)Loli-Wordgirl1 Beu Handsome.Emily.Tommy,and Phil. Okay, I will Deletion of pictures Hello, I deleted the files you uploaded called Znpetea.PNG, Tack the Cobbler by Dalia1784..JPG, and Th YumYum1.PNG. The first one I deleted because it wasn't used for anything and wasn't related to WordGirl. The last two were a mistake because I didn't notice they were being used on your user page. I'm very sorry about this. Feel free to upload them again, but only for the pages that are yours. —Anakiniman 18:42, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Greetings Hi Loli, I'm BornAgainINChrist which I guest you have already learned and I am a total Newbie here...I am just apart of WordGirl wiki because I absolutly love WordGirl....I will try to make the best edits I can and hope to see you around....XD Hello nice to meet you here. As you may know I am sAkora1 on FF.net and I am glad you are helping out with the wiki. Please enjoy your stay and read the rules. TTFN. Loli-Wordgirl1 13:21, June 8, 2011 (UTC)Loli-Wordgirl1 Eli You deleted Eli. Why? Userboxes I was just checking out the userboxes on your page, they are great, is it okay to copy some? Ty 03:30, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Okay first please end your comment with 4 tildes and second the userboxes are for everyone to use just go to the Userbox page to find out more. Loli-Wordgirl1 20:58, June 13, 2011 (UTC)Loli-Wordgirl1 Phil at the Beach Why did you delete Phil went to the beach in Malibu? Userboxes Hey! I was wondering if there was a way to create your own userbox thing. How make a whole 'nother template, not one already made. If you are confused about what I'm saying (which I'm sure you are) tell me on my Talk Page. Thanks a whole bunches! Misspower200 23:22, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Hiya! The Living Becky Botsford here! I just want to tell you to please block Phantomjerad's page, Shao kahn. http://wordgirl.wikia.com/wiki/Shao_kahn 1) Nothing to do with Wordgirl .....all fanfiction stuff 2) Kind of violent. 3)Kids go on here. ..... Anything...coments...pages..etc... he has to add violence to it.... Thank You. Woooooord Up! (it's my catch phrase! ;) ) TheLivingBeckyBotsford 01:28, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Thank You friend from Purplefeather Bad language in editing Hello Loli-WordGirl! I am a member by the name of TheLivingBeckyBotsford! I have a few problems with a SPECIFIC member on this wiki: Phantomjerad has been editing my profile by putting bad language.And putting bad things on my talk/profile page, luckily I caught it and undid the material.Is there any way you can specifically block him from editing profile pages(at least mine, it is driving me up the wall!)...I sent him a message but only got a reply with bad language(Thank God I deleted that!). Because he is irking me with his inappropriate language and editing.Thank you.TheLivingBeckyBotsford 20:12, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Greetings from Magnezonomon Hello, I am Magnezonomon. As you are the most recent admin to log in, I chose you to leave a message with. I have come as an "ambassador" in a way, of the Arthur Wiki, on which I am an administrator. Our plan is to help on your wiki, and perhaps users here might be interested in helping ours in return. Please spread the word about this plan, and thank you for your time. Bzz...Bzz...MAGNEZONOMON 08:02, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Hello, I was wondering if you could make my wiki your affiliate. It's Martha Speaks Wiki, at this adress: martha-speaks.wikia.com. Please consider it, thanks SuperMarshmallow (talk) 13:45, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for deleting LuigiMan, I hope you find a way to bann him soon! Have a good day! TheLivingBeckyBotsford (talk) Please block Luigiman - Carl Jones New Page I added a new page to this. I do not have a image for the page. Sorry about that, I watched the episode yesterday and wish I had recorded and put it on line. Anyway I am sorry I could be anymore help. Orion001 (talk) 00:08, April 18, 2013 (UTC)